


deCipher P8 车片段

by Lichtlumia



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtlumia/pseuds/Lichtlumia





	deCipher P8 车片段

“你知道什么？”Bill·Cipher问，“你知道同性恋被送进精神病院之后的待遇吗？他们被送到精神病院之后得到的不是开解，你知道那些人被打了雌性激素，化学阉割之后的惨状吗？他们的胸部变大了，身体变得肥胖，脑子变得迟钝。他们想要逃跑，想要死，这是人应受到的待遇吗？”他逼问我，“难道仅仅只是因为我们爱错了人？就要受到这种无异于谋杀、甚至更甚于谋杀的待遇吗？”

他的眼睛终于和我的对视，看到他的眼神之后我全身僵硬。他的眼神冷酷而坚定，和我那天从Tad·Strange眼里看到的光芒别无二致。

“你和你母亲的爱…”我轻轻地说，血液涌上我的头顶，“虽然表现的不一样，但是本质却别无二致。你甚至连尝试留在这里的希望都没有给自己，你给你爱的人带来了莫大的伤害，你出卖了自己的信仰。”

Bill·Cipher失望地看着我，“这么久了，你居然想拿这句话来刺激我吗，松树？我三天前的那个晚上，给过我自己一次机会了，可是，Dipper，你是怎么回答我的？如果说有伤害，那也是你给我的，你拒绝了我伸出的手，你觉得我恶心，Dipper，好好回想一下你对我做出的事。你做的事和我接下来要做的事几乎没有不同。”

他脸上充满了愤怒和不满，金色的眼睛因为满布着血丝而显得有些恐怖，那两种情感太强了，以致于爱和愧疚在它们的对比之下看起来毫不起眼。

他放下恩尼格玛机，走到床头柜之前，拿出一管润滑剂。他爬上床，把面包的渣滓抖下去，他解开我的衣服，他的手指接触到我的皮肤…这一切的过程进行的坚定而不留情面，像是一个神父为他的主献上羔羊。我在明白了接下来要发生什么事之后，身子开始不受控制地发抖，手上的铁链被我抖得哗哗响，我想抬腿去踢他，可是我的腿没有力气。Bill轻而易举地抓住我的脚踝，顺着我的小腿色情地往下舔舐，这感觉很怪异。

他轻轻地用指甲刮弄我的胸前，那硬粒很快就投降了，Bill用舌头舔它。我不知道他到底从哪里学来的这些，但他玩的足够下流，舌面扫过乳尖的时候带起一股情欲的电流直通下身。他挤了点润滑剂在手上，冰凉的液体触碰到我的性器的那一刻，我不由自主地打了个机灵。我想去抱着他，可是铁链限制了我的行动。

“你和我不一样，对吗？你是遵纪守法的典范，家人眼中的好孩子，”Bill咬着牙说，他的视线肆无忌惮地扫过我的全身，放肆地在我的胸前、大腿之间流连，“姐姐的好弟弟，世界的天才。可是，先生，完美的化身，你为什么勃起了呢？为什么对着一个肮脏的同性恋，硬的像一根盐柱？Dipper，所多玛*不值得你留恋，那是罪行，亲爱的。”

他的右手顺着我的脊背一路下行，左手揉搓着我的性器，拇指在冠状沟上滑动。我挺直了背，却像是把乳尖送入他的口中，Bill的牙齿很尖。我喘息着推开他的头，他却用脑袋顶开我的手指，舌尖绕着那硬粒画着圈，在它挺立的尖端用力地吮吸了一下。我尖锐地抽了一口气，下身传来的胀痛感更加强烈。

这浪潮是什么，我迷迷糊糊地想着，啊，是快感，原来如此。我很少抚慰自己，即使有也草草结束。Bill给我带来的这快感像是突来的洪水一样，性欲在我的头脑之中爆发，肾上腺素和荷尔蒙在血管之中奔流。他的金发在我的身上柔软地扫过，换来性器顶端的一大股湿润液体。我为这感到难过：他看起来如此鲜活，看起来热乎乎、暖洋洋，可是他在强迫自己，强迫自己做他一直想做，但是对于此刻却如此罪恶的善举。

“关于这个，有一点你说错了。”我尽量平静地回答，竭力压抑住呻吟声，Bill的声音像蛇一样嘶嘶地在我的耳边吐着不体面的淫语，。即使我现在看起来一定狼狈不堪，身体完全暴露在他的视野之中让我感到不适，“我的确犯了法，犯了很久…”

他为这个暗示楞了一下，往我身后伸去的手停住了，润滑剂顺着他的手滴下来，把床单弄得湿乎乎一片。他的眼神变得稍微软化了一点，然而很快又重新变得坚硬，像是受了什么侮辱。他这个样子让我想起冉阿让*。他掰开我的腿，动作熟练地套弄我的性器，从冠状沟到下面的囊袋，他的手指顺着柱身裹挟着润滑剂滑动，液体顺着股沟流下来。我的牙齿，我唯一的武器和示好的工具由于太过刺激而在他的肩上留下带血的牙印，我对此很抱歉。

Bill短促地干笑了一声：“这句话来的太迟了，太迟了。”

他的手指开始在我的性器前端快速地揉捏，右手搓着下面的囊袋。我为这感觉目眩神迷，在脑中炸开的一阵白光之后达到了高潮。我要一会才能发现自己刚刚射精了，Bill正掰开我的腿，在大腿内侧涂上润滑剂和我射出的液体。他开始动作，把我的大腿合拢之后在其中快速地抽插。很难搞懂他究竟是在惩罚自己还是为了获得快感。

他的动作太大了，粗暴地在我的腿间进出。我的腿被他的性器磨得生疼，他的小腹时不时撞上我的后腰，那声音来的既色情又充满欲望。Bill·Cipher在我的身后粗重地喘息着，他的手指抓着我的腰，我猜那上面一定留下了红痕。他的另一只手摸索着再次抚上我的性器。

“啊…”我呻吟着道，我本该为自己声音之中带上的情欲感深感吃惊，可是我现在脑中完全是一片由Bill·Cipher组成的浆糊，“不要…不要，求求你…”

“嘘…”他在我的耳边低声道，呼出的热气引起我的一阵颤栗，“松树，想射吗？告诉我？”

他喘着气把我翻过来，黄色的眼睛紧紧地盯着我。我茫然地看着他的眼睛，无端地联想到恶魔拿着钢叉把罪人在地狱灼热的石板上翻来翻去的情景。

“想射吗？”他的语调之中带着一丝诱哄，手指在我的性器的顶端来回逡巡，“说实话…”

我几乎要哭出来，崩溃般地靠在床上点点头。

“乖孩子，”他吻了吻我的额头，将我的性器与他的一同握住，“接受我…接受我吧。”

我在攀上最终的顶峰的时候，一个想法突然滑过我的脑海：Bill·Cipher从未吻过我，即使在这个时候，他也只敢轻轻碰一下我的额头。

最后的高潮来的像是一声叹息。


End file.
